pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC Defender
The FAC Defender is a series of personal home defense weapons for experienced as well as unexperienced shooters. This pistol has no external safety and is meant to be fast drawn and fireable. A pistol is always a great choice for CQB situations and therefore FAC uses a short stock on the carbine version to retain manouverability while increasing precision. To fit into its role as multi purpose home defense weapon, the Defender series is offered in four different versions. The first two versions are pistols, one semi auto only, the other with full auto sear. Version three is a semi auto only pistol carbine, version four a pistol carbine with full auto sear. All four versions are equipped with a compensated barrel to minimize muzzle climb, FAC NanoDot for faster target acquisition, FAC Light-Module for 500l steady or 900l stroboscopic light, and the FAC Enhanced Grip Plates for better grip. To enhance the safety even for experienced shooters, FAC developed the Defender with three independent safeties to prevent accidental discharge: integrated trigger safety, a firing pin safety and a drop safety. -The trigger safety blocks the trigger when it is not dented. - The firing pin safety is a solid hardened steel pin that, in secured state, blocks the firing pin channel, disabling the firing pin in its longitudinal axis. It is pushed upward to release the firing pin for firing only when the trigger is actuated and the trigger safety is pushed up through the backward movement of the trigger bar. - The drop safety guides the trigger bar in a ramp that is released only when direct rearward pressure is applied to the trigger. The three safety mechanisms are automatically disengaged one after the other when the trigger is squeezed, and are automatically reactivated when the trigger is released. This passive safety system omits the manipulation of traditional on-off levers, hammers, or other external safeties as found in many other handgun designs. You are able to fire immediately, without worrying about an external safety, but your gun is always safe. It is not cheap to achieve one of these pistols, the semi automatic pistol costs 1600€. This price is a combination of four modules: the pistol costs 900€, plus 200€ for the FAC NanoDot, plus 200€ for the FAC Light-Module, plus 300€ for a two days practical training with FAC CQB instructors. This price rises for the full auto version, because this pistol costs 1000€. The semi auto carbine versions costs 1100€, the full auto carbine 1200€ basic price. With all equippment and the practical training the most expensive version costs you 1900€. FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel assumes the combination of a FAC Defender pistol version and the FAC DP.500 as a perfect home defense bundle. .45 Spec Ammos.png|The three types of ammunition, that FAC recommends for the Defender series: full metal jacket, hollow point and less lethal rubber ball (from left to right). Defender Pack.png|If you are willing to pay a few bucks more, FAC recommends two additional devices: FAC 1000l Taclight (100€) and the FAC Double Action OTF Automatic Knife (140€). FAC Home Defense Unbrushed.png|If customers have special wishes, FAC is able to grant them. The displayed version has an untreated slide and the military FAC Laser-Light-Module instead of the standart Light-Module.